


Two Homes

by chrissy_sky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Background Character Death, Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tim drags him back to Wayne Manor, Jason makes a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Homes

**Author's Note:**

> terratenshi said: “I’ll be right over.”, Jason/Lex
> 
> Hey guys, remember our older crack pairing! We sure do. :) This is taking place in the space of time after Jason and Tim briefly work together (Robin comics) and Battle for the Cowl. Which, probably in this verse, doesn't happen. 
> 
> Not related to our other series with the same pairing.

-

"I'll be right over." 

"Thanks," Jason answered gratefully and slumped into the seat as the line went dead. It wasn't the same chair he used to slump in when he was fifteen. Very little of the old Batcave from his time remained, having been upgraded fifty ways to Sunday since that long ago time. 

Or so it felt long ago. Jason realized it hadn't been all that long, a handful of years, but he _felt_ so much older now. Old and tired. 

"Why don't you get some rest?" a soft voice asked.

Jason looked up at the cautious but concerned face of his replacement. The kid didn't trust him, but nothing Jason had done (or even Bruce) could destroy his innate kindness. It was mildly reassuring. "M'not gonna sleep in my old bed."

"It's still there." Tim shrugged. "Crash on the couch down here if you want. Just sleep. You need it."

Jason grunted and, not wanting to argue, he decided that getting some winks didn't sound so bad. Maybe even a shower. 

He didn't have much conscious thought about much after that. He just wanted to sleep, so he fell into the couch. 

It smelled faintly of Bruce, of Dick's crappy aftershave. It smelled like home. Jason fell asleep easily for the first time in years.

-

He woke to the sound of arguing. Groaning, Jason lifted himself off the couch and followed the noise to the source, finding Tim and Dick, with Alfred hovering in the background, all glaring at one very unimpressed Lex Luthor.

In the middle of the Batcave.

"How did you even get in here?!" Dick demanded.

Lex scoffed. "As if I couldn't get in here anytime I wanted over the years. Bruce's passwords aren't exactly secure."

" _Don't talk about him like that!_ " Dick hissed.

Jason rubbed the back of his hair tiredly. "You sure know how to make an entrance."

The bald man's expression softened immediately, green eyes lightening up with pleasure at the sight of him. "There you are. I thought they were hiding you from me."

"What the hell do you want with him?" Tim asked, moving between Lex and Jason.

Jason almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. His replacement thought he was protecting him? "Kid, who the hell do you think I called earlier?"

Tim whirled around to stare at him. " _What?"_

Jason shrugged and didn't move away as the smirking, former supervillian stepped closer to him. "Lex… I might have… overreacted… a bit to Bruce being… dead…"

Lex's expression, momentarily smug, softened again as he reached for Jason. "I know. It's okay. I'm taking you home."

Part of him wanted to stay there because it still felt like home. Part of him wanted to run away and shriek at the heavens because Bruce was no longer around to be mad at. Mostly, though, he knew that second feeling was just the Lazarus insanity and he should ignore it, so instead he gave in and sank into Lex's arms.

"... The fuck?" Dick murmured.

"Oh my. Breathe, Master Timothy, you're turning a bit blue."

Jason huffed a soft laugh against Lex's shoulder. "Yeah. Let's just go home."

The mansion would still, in weird ways and the ways that matter, be his home. But he had another home now, one he was making in Metropolis, and it was also just as important as the manor. 

"Come. The helicopter is waiting. You can visit your family when you're feeling better."

"Sure," Jason muttered instead of arguing that he didn't want to visit them. 

Lex urged him toward the stairs. The only one that tried to stop them was Alfred, moving more swiftly than Jason remembered the aged butler ever moving before.

"You'll take care of him. Or you'll have at least one person to answer to."

Lex smirked at Alfred. "I assure you, caring for Jason is all I have in mind at the moment."

"Very good, sir." Alfred nodded and stepped aside.

Despite everything, Jason felt warmed by the protectiveness. "See you, Alfred. Thanks."

"Of course, Master Jason," Alfred responded as he followed them upstairs. 

"Sorry."

"No need, Master Jason."

"May have bled a little on the couch, Alfie."

"I'm used to it, Master Jason."

Jason grinned tiredly. 


End file.
